


Brave and True

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Blood and Injury, Bravery, Broken Bones, Domestic Violence, Emotional Support, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Learning to walk again, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rescue, Torture, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, asking for help, disgust, feeling alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Because of his love for Hermione Ron offers himself and takes any form of torture he never expected to be defiled by Lucius. Narcissia try's her best to stop Bellatrix and her husband from hurting Ron but she to is in more pain than anyone know's she want's to save Ron, harry and Hermione so she goes to the burrow to try and get some help from Ron's family but they don't trust her so they turn her away.Will Ron overcome what happened to him and can Malfoy realise how much danger his mother is in before it's to late.





	Brave and True

The Malfoy Manor was dark and miserable on the outside and it was the same on the inside, unfortunately it was here that Ron, Harry and Hermione found themselves Bellatrix walked over to Hermione and said 'Wormtail put the boys in the Cellar I want to have a conversation with this one girl to girl' Ron turned around and said 'Leave her alone you can do whatever you want to me just leave her alone I'm begging you', Bellatrix said 'Put potter and the Mudblood in the cellar leave this one with me. I know what your trying to do boy but you can't protect your girlfriend forever' Ron spat at Bellatrix's feet which earned him a vicious smack across the face causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor.

Harry and Hermione were pushed into a dark damp room a heavy iron door was locked shut behind them Hermione said 'We have to get out of here we can't leave Ron alone with them up there' from out of the darkness came a soft voice that said 'There is no way out we've tried everything' Harry pulled out Ron's deluminator and flicked it so the candle illuminated the room revealing the rather beaten and bruised form of Mr Olivander and sat beside him was Luna, Harry said 'We have to help Ron' Luna said 'But how there is no way out that door is magically locked from the outside'.

 

Before Harry or Hermione could answer a very loud ear piercing scream echoed throughout the manor fearing the worst Hermione buried her head in Harry's chest and cried. Ron let out whimpers as his back cried out in pain he was bent over the table with his hands bound on the opposite sides his right leg was broken making it difficult for him to stand as Ron looked around the room he noticed everyone was laughing at his pain apart from Draco's mother Narcissia, Ron wondered why she wasn't laughing like the others maybe it was her motherly nature preventing her from doing so Lucius stepped up behind Ron and said 'I'm going to ruin him so badly' Narcissia crossed the room and said 'No Lucius I won't let you do that to him. Sissy I begging you just let our prisoners go these years of torture grow to cruel to stand' Ron flinched as Lucius smacked Narcissia across the face with his black cane. Never in his whole life did Ron ever imagine that he would be sexually attacked but when he felt his trousers being pulled down he knew his worst fear was about to come true and it was more painful than he could ever have imagined.

 

Narcissia managed to leave the room without being seen she made her way down to the cellar's and unlocked the cell doors Harry said 'What the hell are you doing to him please let him go' Narcissia said 'Please you have to listen to me your friend is alive but he may not be for much longer I need to go and get help from his family at the burrow. But I will come back for you all', Hermione and Harry watched as Narcissia Disaperated out of the Cellar's.

* * *

* * *

Narcissia soon found herself stood outside the front door of the Burrow Fred and George were in the kitchen making dinner when the doorbell rang Fred put down the knife and walked over to the door and opening it Fred said 'What the hell are you doing here you have no business here' Narcissia said 'No please you have to help me your brother Ron and his friends are in grave danger my sister is holding them prisoner at Malfoy manor' George said 'Your lying it's probably a trap so you can kill all of us. Now I suggest you clear off back to the hellfire you came from' as Fred and George closed the door on her Narcissia cried in pain Molly walked into the kitchen and said 'Who was at the door lad's' George said 'Narcissia Malfoy she was trying to cause trouble but we dealt with it'.

Harry and Hermione had just fallen asleep when a bright light filled the room Narcissia said 'Ron's brothers are as stubborn as he is nobody would help me. You go and take Mr Olivander to safety I'll get Ron and meet you at the Burrow' Hermione said 'I want to stay and wait for him' Narcissia said 'No I'm already risking a lot Miss you must go now', Narcissia watched as everyone Disaperated out of the dark damp room summoning whatever courage she had left she climbed the steep stairs as she approached the main hall she drew her wand and cast a spell which created a powerful wave of white lightening knocking everyone back against the wall's Narcissia ran over to Ron and cut the rope that bound him to the table she carefully held him in her arms as she Disaperated out of the Manor and to the Burrow.

 

Tonks and Remus were walking around the Weasley's gardens enjoying the late evening sun as they walked over to the front door they saw someone walk out of the fields Tonks said 'Who are you what do you want' Narcissia said 'No please don't attack me Ron needs help' Remus ran over to Narcissia and gently took Ron from her trembling arms Narcissia followed Tonks and Remus into the burrow it was nice and warm and homely Remus said 'Fred go and fetch your parents George I need some hot water and bandages', Narcissia could only stand by and watch as everyone did what they could to help Ron.

Sirius walked out of the room and said 'What did you and my insane sister do to the poor boy' Narcissia said 'You have to believe me I didn't do anything it was Bellatrix and Lucius who did this to him I tried to stop them I swear' Sirius noticed the angry red mark on Narcissia's face and the nasty bruises on her arms he said 'Is anything else wrong' Narcissia said 'I can't do anything to stop them I'm in so much pain I have three cracked ribs and four broken ones my biggest fear is of being punched in the ribs anymore' Sirius said 'What can we do to help you' Narcissia said 'Not once has Draco asked me that question' Sirius said 'he's probably afraid to you must know this never what he intended for you' Narcissia said 'And yet it is how it is. Anyway I cannot complain there are many worse off than myself let Bellatrix and Lucius continue to cause pain I will not do so'.  Sirius said 'Myself and the order can help we can offer you protection' Narcissia 'You can't help me none of you can'.

 

Narcissia walked down the winding staircase Sirius followed after her Narcissia said 'Sirius you must go back inside and help look after Ron' Sirius said 'Have you tried talking to Draco and ask him to come and stay with you for a couple of days', Narcissia looked up and said 'I can't ask him to do that not now he has a wife and a child on the way. I have to go please tell Ron I'm sorry'. As Sirius entered the Burrow he saw everyone stood in the kitchen he said 'Is Ron alright' Molly said 'He's sleeping at the moment Hermione is with him' Tonks said 'The poor boy has been through a horrific ordeal his right leg is badly broken so he won't be able to walk for a while. Also he's been Sexually attacked which will always leave a physical and emotional scar', Molly said 'Sirius I think Harry should go and stay with you at Grimwald place. Ron needs to focus on getting better he doesn't need Harry bothering him about the Horcruxes' Sirius said 'I agree with you Molly where is he anyway', everyone searched the house for Harry but they couldn't find him anywhere.

* * *

* * *

Hermione looked up when she heard Ron stirring Ron said 'Where am I If this is heaven it looks pretty good to me' Hermione said 'This is your bedroom Ronald although I think Fred and George are using it as a storage room'. Hermione and Ron leaned in towards each-other and just as they were about to kiss Harry barged in he looked down at the floor and said 'Come on we need to get going and find these Horcruxes before Voldemort does' Hermione said 'Harry Ron cannot go anywhere his right leg is badly broken and he's been through a dreadful ordeal, he needs rest and support not trekking for days looking for stupid Horcruxes', Harry was about to open his mouth when Sirius appeared on the landing he said 'Harry what are you doing your friend needs peace and quiet not you stressing him out', Sirius walked into the room and sat down on the chair beside the bed Ron said 'Is Narcissia still here I wanted to thank her for saving my life' Sirius said 'She left I'm afraid Ron she was worried Lucius would realise she was gone, she's in terrible danger and she's to scared to ask Malfoy for any help' Ron sat up in bed and said 'Is there nothing the order can do to help her can we not get in touch with Malfoy' Sirius said 'The order cannot do that but you might be able to I know you and Malfoy never saw eye to eye but surely things have changed now'.  


End file.
